


The Skies Collapsed

by black_cape



Category: Planescape: Torment
Genre: Death, Existential Crisis, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_cape/pseuds/black_cape
Summary: 'As I fell from the walls of Shra'kt'lor, know that my self was broken. My blade was mist, my mind divided. I was adrift upon Limbo's seas, and I wished to drown.'





	The Skies Collapsed

The skies collapsed  
A mirror broken by a flash  
(A thunder? Or my scream?)  
And with the rain they dripped  
Pulling me all the way down

Steel slipped out from my dead hands – but a mist  
But a voiceless hiss  
The shadow was blotting out all the stars  
And the light  
in my eyes

His seven steps like gates slammed one by one*

The serpent sank its teeth in its tail  
Fell motionless  
At my feet  
Its venom seeped straight into my heart  
weaker  
with every beat

And then to the shadow I bowed

Countless years have now passed, lost to stone-solid sleep  
And so I awake – in darkness  
A deafening light – I see you are already here

O death

Within your fortress' walls  
Once more for Shra'kt'lor I will grieve  
I'll meet your blade with mine!  
This time – I shall never leave

Yes, take this wisdom I don't believe in anymore  
The meanings lost in labirynths of lore  
And take this life that not to me belongs  
And take this torment, the only thing  
I know

* * *

* The city of Shra'kt'lor is divided into seven concentric circles connected by gates.


End file.
